Teenagers Plan
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Sector V is sent to rescue a Global Command Operative. It is none other than Numbuh 26. Why did the teens capture her? Why is she so important to Kids Next Door Global Command? Why does her hand get wrapped like a catcher's mitt? Read to find out! T for descriptive injury.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. It belongs to Mr. Warburton and Cartoon Network.  
OCs: Numbuh 26/Nova Warren and Numbuh 27/Jaque  
Rating: T for gore  
**_

The group of four operatives approached silently. They had intel that an operative had been kidnapped. They spotted the kidnapped operative. The operative was propped up againist a tree. The teams leader motioned for the other members to be careful. There were teens all over the woods.  
"Numbuh 26, Numbuh 26" Numbuh 5 hissed.  
The operative stirred slightly. A teenage walked over to the operative. The female teenager lifted the operatives head.  
"What are you doing to that KND punk Cree" A male teenager called at the female youth.  
"Just checking on our captive, Charlie" Cree responded.  
"How long do you think she'll be out Cree" Charlie asked.  
"I don't know she put up quite the fight againist your 'highly trained' team" Cree commented.  
"I didn't know that the girl would put up such a fight" Charlie said.

"We came out here for a cruddy girl" Numbuh 4 asked Numbuh 1.  
"Numbuh 362 said that Numbuh 26 is a Global Command Operative. She didn't tell me what position Numbuh 26 held with Global Command." Numbuh 1 responded  
"Nigel Uno, You better get that operative out of there otherwise decommissionings all around" A voice crakled on the other end of Sector V's comm sets.  
"Why are you even on the comm Numbuh 86" Numbuh 2 commented as he shifted in the pilots seat of Sector Vs S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Don't even start Fanny" Numbuh 362's voice came over the comm.  
"Where is Numbuh 3 with the diversion" Numbuh 5 hissed in to her comm set.  
"She should have set it off by now" Numbuh 1 said.  
"Well you try avoiding all these teenagers" Numbuh 3 said, "The diversion is set to go off in five seconds"  
"Right then we move in, get Numbuh 26 and get out of here" Numbuh 1 commented.

There was a loud explosion in the teens camp. The four operatives came in quickly. They cut loose the teens prisioner. Numbuh 3 and 5 took the Global Command Operative to the SCAMPER. Numbuhs 1 and 4 damaged the teens bikes so that Sector V couldn't be followed.

"Punch Numbuh 2" Numbuh 1 shouted.  
"Hang on to your underwear" Numbuh 2 said as the SCAMPER shot off.  
Numbuh 26 stirred, "Where, where am I?"  
"We rescued you Numbuh 26" Numbuh 1 said.  
Numbuh 26 stood up slowly. She let her gaze fall on each of the members of Sector V. Her camflauge clothing was ripped in a few places. She removed her helment only to reveal a bandana covering her head. She sat in the seat next to Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 1!" Came a Numbuh 86's harsh Scottish accented voice, "You did not verify if you got Numbuh 26"  
"Ease Up Numbuh 86" Numbuh 26 replied before Numbuh 1 could ever draw a breath to reply.  
"Numbuh 26 if that is who you are, give your verification code" Numbuh 362 said.  
"Numbuh 26, Head of Global Command Combat and Intel units, verification code Dark Wolf Moon" Numbuh 26 verified.

"Welcome back Numbuh 26" Numbuh 362 said as the SCAMPER landed in the Moonbase Commands docking bay.  
The Moonbase doctors rushed the ship. But stopped when they were met by Numbuh 26's harsh stare. Numbuh 26 and Sector V stepped out of the ship and proceed to the Command center.  
"Numbuh 26 I am relived to see that you are all right" Numbuh 362 said as she approached the group.  
"Supreme Leader I will be back, I have to change" Numbuh 26 said  
"All right Numbuh 26" Numbuh 362 said.

Numbuh 26 left quickly. Numbuh 86 followed her. A few mintues Later Numbuhs 26 and 86 came back. Numbuh 26 was now dressed in grey camoflauge. She had her helment tucked under her arm revealing short chestnut colored hair with blonde highlights. Numbuh 86 was with her. Numbuh 86 was dressed in her usual orange skirt with a green shirt. Her Global Command patches on her shoulders. Numbuh 86's hair was hidden under her helment and her M.U.S.K.E.T. was in it holster.  
"Okay what are the teens planning" Numbuh 362 inquired of Numbuh 26.  
"Something to do with super aging KND operatives. Whatever it does I don't like it Rachel" Numbuh 26 replied.  
"Did they know you are the Head of Combat and Intel" Numbuh 362 aka Rachel T. McKenzie asked.  
"No they did not" Numbuh 26 answered, "Do you think Sector V would have gotten away with me if they did?"  
"True" Numbuh 362 agreed with Numbuh 26.  
Numbuh 26 laughed. Her bright blue-green eyes glinting in the light.  
"That's better, able to fully think" Numbuh 26 said in a light mixed accent (think a vague mix of Irish/Scottish mixed with British/Australian)  
"That's good" Numbuh 362 commented.  
"Ugh I just remembered, I have a lot of paperwork to do" Numbuh 26 said  
"You neglected your paperwork Numbuh 26" Numbuh 86 inquired.  
"No, unlike the Decommissioning Squad, I get a lot of paperwork in a short amount of time, although not as much paperwork as Rachel gets" Numbuh 26 replied.  
"Numbuh 26, The paperwork is already filed" A kid in a black t-shirt, blue jeans and white shoes said as he came up to Numbuh 26.  
"You already filed it" Numbuh 26 inquired sounding surprised  
"Yes ma'am" Numbuh 27 responded, a slight French accent tinging his English.  
"Good work Numbuh 27" Numbuh 26 commented  
"Thank you ma'am, I was wondering something" Numbuh 27 said.  
"Yes what is it" Numbuh 26 inquired  
"When Father turned the KND operatives in animals what animal did you turn in to Numbuh 26" Numbuh 27 asked  
"A Wolf" Came Numbuh 26's simple response.  
"Oh" Numbuh 27 replied.  
"Let me see….hmmm…..system fail?" Numbuh 26 said as she rapidly hit keys on the big computer thingamig bob.  
Numbuh 26's hands flew over the keyboards as she rapidily found the problem with the Kids Next Doors mainframe computer. She was muttering incomprehensible words under her breath. She resovled the problem.  
"Who was the last person to access the computer" Numbuh 26 inquired, her blue-green eyes blazing.  
"Numbuh 65.3 was the last person to have had accessed the computer" Numbuh 27 reported.  
"He didn't bother with signing out and some Teens hacked our system and launch viriuses into the main frame" Numbuh 26 growled, "I had to purge the system, which means we don't have any info coming in for at least an hour"  
"Without it working the Global Command will be at a standstill" Numbuh 362 exclaimed.  
"Exactly" Numbuh 26 agreed.  
"Wont we get backed up by the influx when it reboots" Numbuh 27 inquired  
"No Jaque, it has rebooted _all_ our computers" Numbuh 26 clarified.  
"That is really not good" Numbuh 362 commented  
"All we do is wait" Numbuh 26 replied, "Its all we can do"  
"Its decided we will wait" Numbuh 362 siad agreeing with what Numbuh 26 had said.  
The hour passed slowly. Numbuh 26 did not speak at all in the hour. Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 spoke of the upcoming 'leaders only' mission, which most of Sector V knew was the leaders retreat to Sector J for vacation. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 talked about the all girls sleepover at Numbuh 23's house. Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 talked about Yipper. Numbuh 27 stood quietly at his unit leader's side. All of them except Numbuh 26 and Numbuh 27 jumped when the Kids Next Doors computer mainframe beeped loudly.  
"Okay all systems are up and running and thankful no villain attacks during that time" Numbuh 26 said giving the system a final once over.  
"Hey Numbuh 26" A voice shouted causing Numbuh 26 to jump. As she instinctively brought up her hands, her left hand caught on a loose piece of metal that had been needing a repair, and the metal tore through her flesh and muscle, down to the bone.  
Numbuh 26 started swearing in a variety of launguages, but never one in English, Spanish, Japanese or French. She quickly grabbed her left hand in her right and bolted off for the KND Moonbase's medical lab.  
"Well at least we got the bleeding to stop" Numbuh 1941 said  
Numbuh 26 just mutely glared at him. She looked at her left hand which had been covered with so much bandaging that it now looked a catchers mitt. A few muttered Russian swear words escaped from Numbuh 26's mouth.  
"Uh Captian I recommend that you have second look at it" Numbuh 27 said as they left med lab.  
"Go to a doctor with a degree in the medical sciences would be a good idea" Numbuh 26 said, "Remember you are in command until I get back, and I want no problems understand?"  
"Yes ma'am" Numbuh 27 replied.  
Two hours passed when Numbuh 26 returned. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the docking area. She disembarked her personal craft and headed to her quarters in the Global Command Officers sleeping quarters. A good thing about the quarters was that is was one of the few Global Command (GC) Operatives only areas, unless you were invited to a GC Operatives private quarters which rarely happened. It was a good thing she was on summer break. She swiped her access pass to gain entry to the GC operatives only zone. She quickly entered her room which was next to Numbuh 362's and across from Numbuh 86's. Numbuh 26 flopped on her bed next to her helment. She didnt bother changing in to pajamas, she just fell asleep within moments.

**The Next Morning...  
**"Numbuh 26" hissed Numbuh 86 giving Numbuh 26's foot a nudge, and then jumped back as Numbuh 26 sat bolt upright.  
"Ugh, Fanny? What time is it" Numbuh 26 inquired rubbing her eyes, and then winced as pain shot through her left hand.  
"About eleven am, Rachel wants to see you" Numbuh 86 said with a glance at Numbuh 26's left hand  
"Okay I'm up" Muttered Numbuh 26  
"Nova are ye sure you are okay" Numbuh 86/Fanny inquired  
"Yeah, my left hand twinges a bit but to be honest i shouldn't have slept on it" Numbuh 26/Nova Warren responded  
"Well your hand looks better than it did when that idoit boy bandaged it" Numbuh 86 muttered  
"Will you just lay off the male side of the human species for once" Numbuh 26 inquired placing her right hand on her longtime friends shoulder.  
"You know what happened" Numbuh 86 said softly, "And we swore Numbuhs 3,5, and 362 to absolute secercy"  
"I know 86" Numbuh 26 said softly, "Now lets go"

**A/N: Okay so yeah this fiction takes place about a month and a half after 86's Hatred of Boys. Numbuh 26's bandaged hand will be in my P&F/KND crossover.**


End file.
